


Sirius' Daughter

by DS_Blxck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Godfather-Godson Relationship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, More Like the Golden Quartet, Not Wolfstar, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio, sirius has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_Blxck/pseuds/DS_Blxck
Summary: The day Cordelia Elara Black was born was the happiest day of Sirius Black's life. He swore to always protect her no matter what. However, that promise was broken on November 1st, 1981 when he decided to hunt down the treacherous Peter Pettigrew after what he was locked up in Azkaban with the knowledge his daughter had died. Twelve years later, Sirius escapes in order to protect Harry. He will soon come face to face with the reality that Harry might not be the only living member of his family...





	Sirius' Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention: this chapter has been rewritten.

_‘DEATH-EATER AND YOU-KNOW-WHO SUPPORTER SIRIUS BLACK IN AZKABAN!_

_Notorious Death-Eater and mass-murderer Sirius Black has been arrested and locked in a maximum-security cell in Azkaban yesterday afternoon! Black has been tried guilty for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that resulted in their unfortunate death. More information about the Potter family’s demise and little Harry Potter’s miraculous survival on p.3. More information on Sirius Black’s long list of crimes can be found on p.4.’_

Professor Minerva McGonagall’s eyes widened uncharacteristically as her stern face turned ashen. Thin hands started to tremble as she flipped to read the mentioned pages of the _Daily Prophet_ she had received via owl post this very morning, scarcely believe what she was seeing. Sirius Black couldn’t be a murderer! Not from what she knew of him! While he was prone on pulling pranks with his best friends and fellow partners-in-crime James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, he was still one of her best students. He had a good heart and always cared deeply for those he loved. Yet, all the evidence were pointed at him. And not to speak about poor, poor, Peter; always tagging along behind Black and Potter. It was no secret how much he admired them. His fascination for his fellow Marauders was clearly written on his pudgy face on every occasion. To meet such a gruesome end at one of his best friends’ hands… McGonagall was beyond words. A single teardrop escaped from her eyes, which she hastily wiped away. Just in time, for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore chose this exact moment to walk into McGonagall’s office. His grave expression and the absence of the ever-present twinkle in his light blue eyes informed the younger woman that he had seen the article as well. No words were passed between them, just silent, mutual understanding. 

Finally, Professor McGonagall spoke up, her voice heavy.

“What about Cordelia?” she asked.

Cordelia Elara Black was born in September 1980 to Sirius Black and a young Gryffindor woman from American origin he had married not long after James and Lily Potter’s own wedding ceremony. She and little Harry Potter, who was born two months before her, were inseparable just like their fathers before them. Cordelia was the spitting image of her father except for her brown hair and her bluish-green eyes which were just like her mother’s. She was a sweet little girl with a bubbly personality that could awe even the strictest person. She wasn’t a fussy child, on the contrary; she was so calm the rest of the Marauders kept teasing Sirius if she really was his child or not. The mild hex they kept getting in retaliation was worth it. 

However, just two weeks prior Black’s arrest, Cordelia’s mother had been brutally murdered by one of Voldemort’s supporters while she was visiting some friends in South-Western England. Professor McGonagall remembered how utterly devastated young Black was. He had vowed to his then one and a half-year-old daughter that he would always fiercely protect her from any harm and danger. He loved her with all the fibres of his being; he wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice his own life just so that he could guarantee she was within safety’s reach. The mere thought of their relationship brought additional tears to the Professor’s eyes that she did not bother to hide. 

“Remus Lupin has her”, Dumbledore replied. “He said Sirius – pardon me – Black gave her to him with strict instructions to look after her before fleeing to Merlin knows where. That happened hours before he learned about his betrayal. He hadn’t let her out of his sight since then.”

McGonagall let out a sigh of relief. At least Cordelia was safe. 

“Unfortunately”, the elder man continued, “because he’s a werewolf, the Ministry laws prohibit him from raising a child. We therefore have to find a new place for her.”

“What?” McGonagall exclaimed in outrage. “That is preposterous! Mr. Lupin would never–”

“I know”, Dumbledore cut in gently. “But we cannot risk Remus being arrested and killed for defying the Ministry. We also cannot afford to lose such a valuable person. He could be useful however by keeping an eye on her as she grows up. He could interact with her.”

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. 

“And where would she live then?” she challenged.

“I thought about placing her with the Dursleys beside little Harry Potter”, came the reply.

The Transfigurations professor barely managed to hold back an anguished whimper. Surely the headmaster wasn’t seriously thinking about putting the sweet girl with those… those Muggles! She had only seen a day of their lives but that one day had been more than enough. She was profoundly disgusted by their habits and their way of interacting with other people. What couldn’t Professor Dumbledore understand about how selfish and mean these people were! How their way of living was unacceptable for children and how likely it is that they would neglect, or worse, abuse a second magical child. Cordelia would feel absolutely miserable in that house! And not to mention Harry…

“Headmaster”, she started, fighting to keep her voice even. “I spent an entire day following the Dursleys, and let me tell you–”

“I am aware”, Dumbledore interrupted again. “I wish I could let her live with Remus, but I’m afraid we don’t have any other choice. Harry Potter is a distant relative of hers. There’s nowhere else she could be safer than with him, and the Dursleys will provide care for them both. It’s for–”

The woman’s lips parted in a silent snarl.

“Don’t you dare tell me it’s for the greater good, Albus!” she hissed. “No matter how you foolishly believe that it’s for her best”, she spat that word as if it tasted foul, “I _completely_ disapprove of this plan! Cordelia and Harry will both be miserable, do you hear me? Miserable inside that household!”

The headmaster didn’t reply.

“What about the Tonks’?” she asked. “Can’t she live there? Can’t she _and_ Harry live there? They’re family as well!”

Dumbledore shook his head.

“That would be unfortunately too dangerous for both the Tonks and the children”, he informed. “As they’re a wizarding family, there’s a high probability Death Eaters would find them and I do not want them to risk them being tortured, or worse, killed. Also, the moment dear Lily died activated an ancient protective barrier around the Dursley household called blood wards that would remain standing as long as both Petunia Dursley and Harry Potter live there. The Dursleys, Harry and Cordelia would all remain safely hidden from enemy eyes thanks to them.”

McGonagall understood perfectly the magic behind the wards, but she still despised the idea. As she recognized the truth and the logic behind the headmaster’s words, she decided not to argue this issue any further. With a final shake of her head, she gripped her skirt and marched out from her own office, making sure she showed her great displeasure by slamming the door in her wake.

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. His fellow colleague was right to a certain degree, but there was nothing to avoid the young Black girl of being placed alongside Harry in Number 4, Privet Drive. It was the safest place he could think of right now. He pondered for a little while more, then, with heavy steps, walked towards the back of his office where a great fireplace stood. He picked up a small silver box from beside it and threw a handful of power into the burning flames, turning them emerald-green. Just like Harry’s eyes… He shook his head to clear his thoughts before stepping into the fireplace.

“Remus Lupin’s cottage!” he enunciated in a clear voice before the world started revolving with a dizzying speed around him.

Remus John Lupin was just finishing feeding the brown-haired baby the contents of a clear glass bottle when his bewildered stare landed on the tall, white-bearded figure of Albus Dumbledore. His shock turned into alarm when he spotted the headmaster’s serious expression.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin”, the elderly man greeted. “I’m here to talk about our dear Cordelia Black.”


End file.
